


guitars and ghosts

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghostbur, he be remembering, i rlly feel like i'm making a name for myself with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: ...Maybe he shouldn't have remembered.(in which Wilbur has a few awfully familiardreams, and realizes what he forgot.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	guitars and ghosts

Wilbur stood in L'Manburg, in his revolutionary outfit. He knew he was waiting for someone, but he wasn't sure who.

Tommy ( _Oh, that's who I'm waiting for,_ Wilbur thought) walked through the gate.

Tommy paused, before saying, "I've secured our independence."

And then everything went black.

* * *

Wilbur shot out of bed. If he still had a heart, it would be thumping out of his chest.

"That was a weird dream," he muttered, before snorting. "Hah. Dream."

Wilbur knew of the strange masked man, but he didn't remember much about Dream. That wouldn't stop him from making a pun, though.

 _Still, that was a really weird dream,_ Wilbur thought as he climbed out of bed. He shrugged. No point in worrying about it.

He had a similar dream the next night.

* * *

Wilbur felt that same, oddly familiar feeling that he had before. He stood on a podium, announcing the winner of the presidency.

...Weird. He remembered this.

And then, the words fell from his mouth. "Schlatt2020 wins the election."

What? No, this didn't happen. He- POG2020 won, right?

But he numbly felt himself step down from the podium, and Schlatt was talking and Wilbur heard it but he didn't hear the words.

Until Schlatt said something else. "My first act as the President of L'Manburg," he paused here, grinning, "is to revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit."

Wilbur felt like he should be falling to his knees but instead he runs, runs away from Manburg, as it's called now, and all he could see were flashes of more things. He heard himself sing, saw Fundy burning the flag, and then everything went black again.

* * *

Wilbur slowly sat up out of bed, his breaths shaky. He- he knew it was a dream, but it felt so _real_ , and there was a part of his mind telling him it wasn't a dream.

That those were his missing memories.

The dreams got worse from there, and Wilbur told no one.

* * *

There was one dream that he'd been dreading.

He guessed it would come, eventually. The dream about his death.

By then, he remembered everything else, but there was still a blank, just before he became a ghost. He knew that this had to have been when he died.

That night, he got the dream.

...

Wilbur wished he hadn't remembered.

He knew it would have been far worse if this was all he remembered, but that didn't mean he didn't want that particular memory to stay blank.

Wilbur sat on a hill outside L'Manburg. Heneeded to tell someone. Anyone. He just needed to tell somebody about the dreams.

He heard someone sitting down beside him. He turned around, then nearly fell over in surprise.

It was Schlatt.

Schlatt waved, smiling slightly. "Hey, buddy."

Wilbur paused for a moment before muttering, "Hey, Schlatt."

Schlate studied him, then sighed. "I guess you remember me, huh?"

"I do, yeah." Wilbur's voice was quiet and monotone, almost reminiscent of his older brother Techno.

Schlatt shifted position slightly so he was facing Wilbur. "Listen, Wilbur, I did some... messed-up things. I'm sorry for that."

Wilbur smiled slightly. "Thanks." For a while, they were silent, staring at the sun setting over L'Manburg. Wilbur paused. "Schlatt, I... I didn't remember, a couple of weeks ago. But I've been having these dreams, and- and they aren't dreams, they're my memories, and I don't know why I'm telling you this but I really needed to tell someone-"

"Hey. Wilbur." Schlatt cut him off, then smiled. "It's okay. Good on you for telling someone."

"...Thanks," Wilbur told him.


End file.
